


Untitled

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Hakuryuu and Judar cuddling in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Hakuryuu's window is positioned in a way that makes sunlight shine directly on his bed- that way, it wakes him up just as the sun rises - he likes being up soon, no ine except the some of the servants bothering him, watching him. Right now, the sun is high up in the sky and he feels strangely, comfortably warm.

"Judar?" he says softly, wiggling a bit to turn around to face the magi. He wasn't there when Hakuryuu fell asleep- he must have crawled in sometime during the night, druring himself over Hakuryuu. He's still sleeping, a small, relaxed smile on his face. Hakuryuu isn't sure why that is- anytime he walked in on the other sleeping, he seemed to be restless, small whimpers escaping his mouth every now and then.

He carefully wiggles his arm free from under the other boy, reaching out to touch the other's face. He's no longer pretending he doesn't like this, no longer acting like he isn't glad for Judar being so close to him, chastely touching him at every possible opportunity. His finger slides down the Judar's cheek, then down to his shoulder, to his back as Hakuryuu wraps his arm around him as well. That must have woken the other up, Judar blinking drowsily before his eyes focused on Hakuryuu's face.

"Hakuryuu." Judar's voice is soft and still a bit creaky from sleep, but he sounds so happy, his lips spreading into a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." he smiles back almost automatically. It's so easy to smile when it's Judar, when he knows his affection is reciprocated. Judar's face seems to light up even more, another happy mumble of his name leaving his lips as he nuzzles Hakuryuu's neck, leaving a soft kiss at the base of his jaw. Hakuryuu shivers a bit, turning around so their foreheads press together.

"We should get up..." he mumbles, looking straight into Judar's eyes.

"In a while." Judar says back, grinning before leaning in to kiss Hakuryuu on the lips. Hakuryuu meets him halfway. They trade a series of small, gentle kisses, neither of them making any attempts to move. Eventually, Hakuryuu rolls them over so Judar is lying on top of him. His hair is undone, flowing down and spreading all around them. Hakuryuu can't help but run a hand through it. Judar leans into the touch, smiling.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Judar asks as he move down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Today? I think we could just relax." Hakuryuu says thoughtfully, lifting up his chin to kiss him again. Judar is only happy to do so, closing his eyes into the kiss.

"Sounds good." Judar says once he pulls away, content to just lie there. Hakuryuu knows there's things he should be doing, but he can't remember the last time he let go and just relaxed. And with Judar sprawled out on top of him, smiling as he waits for Hakuryuu to decide, it doesn't seem as impossible as before.


End file.
